Red Ties
by Bam-Bam Kitteh
Summary: OneShot Riku/Demyx He watched him as he fell, and felt a piece of his heart disappear. Character death/yaoi/strong sexual references


OK, so I RP with a girl I met via a forum and I now talk with her on MSN. We're pretty good friends. Well, she was hitting on some sad times, so I wrote this story for her to cheer her up. She RPs as Demyx and I RP as Riku, and I probably wouldn't have become a fan of this rather unusual ship if it wasn't for her. So this story is entirely for her! Set during Kingdom Hearts II, with a small reference to Chain Of Memories. Reviews are love!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! It's property of Square-Enix. This is just fanfiction! If you don't like yaoi, I'd suggest navigating elsewhere…

For iwantasoda xx

* * *

The final stroke had fallen. The young man, clad from head to toe in black, fell to his knees, looking at his hands, unable to believe this was his end already. Not like he had actually wanted to get involved in all of this anyway. He had felt like a lamb sent to slaughter the second he was instructed to target the Keyblade's chosen one; he had lost, exactly as he had expected to. Could there really have been another outcome?  
Green eyes slowly lifted as the brunette Keyblader turned on his heel and started to walk away. Even he couldn't bring himself to watch the Nocturne die. Did he really look that pitiful? Smirking to himself as tendrils of black came up all around him, consuming him in the sweet embrace of death, his eyes caught sight of someone else. A young man, younger than he but not by much, also dressed in black, his beautiful azure eyes regarding the dying Nobody with a certain degree of alarm, silver hair framing his pale face, a long strip of black cloth in his glove-adorned hands, gripping on to it tightly.  
Riku.  
Demyx cursed inwardly. He hadn't wanted the teen to see him die like this. It was bad enough that it was Riku's best friend who had dealt the deciding blow in his life's course. It was all going to end here. As the black smoke starting to creep up over his eyes, he saw the younger break into a run. He was coming to him, at a time like this.

--

It wasn't exactly romantic, but then again it hadn't exactly been planned. They had first met in Castle Oblivion nearly a year ago, the Nocturne bored out of his mind and the silver-haired Keyblader searching for his friend. They had merely done a lot of kissing and fondling back then; neither of them had dared to venture to a more physical plateau of their rather fragile relationship, but when they came across one another at The World That Never Was, there was no denying that the red-hot lust was still powerful between them.  
Powerful enough to change their minds.  
It has started off just as their previous sessions together had: heated kissing against a wall, hands roaming hungrily over each other's bodies, removing gloves to feel the delirious touch of skin on skin, but as the Melodious Nocturne pulled the long black strip of cloth away from the eyes of the island teen, something inside both of their bodies had snapped.  
Throwing their heavy black jackets off onto the ground, the kissing between them intensified, both seeming afraid that, if they didn't run this out of their systems quickly, the other would disappear without a trace.  
Demyx's pants were the first to be removed, the younger nipping and sucking at the skin of his inner thigh, licking his wet cock, taking it entirely, relishing in the delicious moans that fell from the lips of his Nobody lover. Before he granted himself release, however, the Number Nine took the Keyblader's clothing entirely from him, taking in exotic pale skin, licking at it with a wet desire, stretching him in preparation with his two fingers, withdrawing before pushing himself deep into the teen. Demyx could see that it had hurt his young partner; he hadn't exactly come out with lube handy on him as he hadn't expected a sexual opportunity to arise, so they'd had to do without, but gods, it felt tight and hot and incredible. The older could tell from the reaction and the feel of the Keyblader that this was his first time, and it gave him untold pleasure to claim this pale beauty's virginity.  
The two came together as the moon poured its soft pale light over them, their loud moans echoing off of the walls of the alleyways of The World That Never Was. It took Demyx by surprise the fact that none of his team mates had been alerted to his loud and passionate love-making. The two had not been disturbed the entire time, and with Axel and Roxas roaming around, he half-expected one of them to show up and ask what all the noise was about. But if they saw him straddled atop an exhausted Keyblader, the enemy, there would be a lot of questions, so he was thankful for their solitude.  
"Why are you here, Riku?" the Nocturne asked softly, his hands either side of the younger's head, still sitting on top of him, looking down into eyes the colour of the tropical seas. He could look at those eyes forever.  
"Roxas..." the silver-haired teen breathed, hand subconsciously travelling down his toned stomach, fingers coming into contact with his own seed that had spilled onto him during their love-making, bringing the sticky, wet fingers to his lips and licking them out of pure curiosity. A soft smile on the face of the young warrior's beautiful lover, the older leaned down and licked the fingers with him, the taste of the teen filling him. It was an exotic taste.  
"Roxas?" Demyx asked softly, green eyes glittering a little in the light of the waxing moon, moving silver strands of hair out of Riku's face. "What about him?"  
"I need him... for Sora..." Riku responded softly, azure gaze moving onto the street to his left. "He's part of Sora and I... need him..."  
"That brown-haired kid from Castle Oblivion? The one you were looking for?" the Nobody asked softly, fingers brushing through the Keyblader's hair. Riku nodded, bringing his gaze back to the gorgeous man before him. He recalled then the first time they had met; he had gotten lost in those eyes, and that smile had made his stomach to backflips and caused his heart to miss a beat. He never thought he could have feelings this strong for someone he was supposed to hate. Someone he was meant to destroy. "I'll help you find him, if he's that important to you..." Riku smiled softly, such a rare thing for him to do these days, pale fingers reaching up to caress the Nocturne's face.  
"Maybe not right now..." Riku commented, his voice gentle, pulling the older one closer to him and kissing him tenderly. "For now, it's just me and you... and no one else." And so they remained in one another's embrace, locked and entangled in a hot and passionate kiss as the moon began to move slowly across the sky, billions of stars sparkling overhead.

--

He remembered it now. He had helped Riku find Roxas. But he had heard that his lover had lost the fight and had been forced to take drastic measures for the sake of his friend. Demyx had seen it; he had seen Riku's face and body disappear as he took on the appearance of a man who once called himself Ansem. He had known that the islander had been troubled by this man during his time in Castle Oblivion, but he hadn't known to what extent the younger had suffered. He won their rematch, and Demyx hadn't seen the teen since.  
And now, as he lay dying, there he was, his face looking just as it had that night beneath the moon where their bodies had joined in a tangle of limbs and a soft whispering of sweet words. The Nocturne felt the other's arms around him and his lips on him, the tongue of the older Keyblader dragging longingly across his bottom lip, begging for entry to his mouth, a request to which the sitar-wielder dutifully complied, the two's tongues battling one another in a heated frenzy for dominance. Their lips parted reluctantly when they felt the need for air becoming too great, Riku's eyes glazed with tears that threatened to fall.  
"Don't die..." the Keyblader whispered softly, holding Demyx close to his chest.  
"Hey... sorry Riku, looks like this is my curtain call," the Organization's Number Nine tried his best to smile, but he felt his stomach flip when he saw the look in the younger's eyes. "No encore performance this time..."  
"Demyx..." a few stray tears made their way down pale cheeks as Riku looked into the green eyes of the man he loved. "This can't..."  
"Remember me, will ya? I may not have had a heart per se, but..." he brought a trembling hand to the tear-stained face of the island teen. "I still... loved you..." The smile fading from his lips, those black and foreboding tendrils coiling up all around him, the Melodious Nocturne disappeared from the arms of the Way To Dawn's master in a flurry of black and sparkles, the teen watching as what remained of his love was sent into the sky.  
He felt an awful pain in his heart and in his little finger. Removing his leather glove, he examined the digit, noting how it was bleeding; deep, dark red blood, running down the length of his smallest finger, coiling round it and suddenly stopping, as if there had been a red ribbon there that had been cut.  
"Idiot," Riku wrenched his eyes shut, more tears falling from them as he held his hand to his chest. "You said it before I could."  
It has been said that your little finger was incredibly important; it ties you to other people's hearts. The red ties of destiny. As the keyblader got to his feet, wrapping the blindfold around his eyes once again, his young visage dissipating, taking on the form of a tall, tanned silver-haired man, he didn't return his glove to his hand, walking away from the scene of his first love's fall, his little finger symbolising the bond that had been severed.


End file.
